Here, Mr Salvatore
by KlefanPorn
Summary: Alaric Saltzman has the flu and poor ol' Damon has to fill in for him, but what will Elena and Stefan's reactions be to this, and will Damon take his responsibilities seriously?


Here, Mr. Salvatore

Damon Salvatore had been about to have his first swig of whisky when Alaric called. Mr. Saltzman was in need of a favour; He'd come down with the flu. Yes, believe it or not, the common cold had taken down the alcoholic vampire hunting teacher and he was forced to stay in bed. He'd sounded sniffley and ill whilst on the phone to Damon.

"Damon, you owe me one. In fact, you owe me like.. Twenty!" Alaric shouted down the phone at the Eternal Stud.  
"What-? Why?" Damon's eyes narrowed as he placed the whisky bottle down on the table.

"You killed me. Remember?"

"Ughhh. Fine. What do you want?"

"I'm ill." Ric frowned as he heard Damon's laugh over the mobile. "Seriously, Damon. I'm ill. I need you to cover at work for me today, since you've killed about every other teacher there."

"I've killed that many? Oh." Damon's brow arched and he smirked, remembering something Elena had told him. "What class do you teach, Ric?"

He groaned and closed his eyes, resting his head back on the pillow. "I teach the Seniors. Don't act dumb with me."

Damon shook his head and jumped to his feet, wandering to his bedroom. "I don't know what you mean. Well; If you mean that I'm pretending I don't know you teach my baby bro, then..." He trailed off as he opened his wardrobe, pulling out a dark blue shirt and some black jeans.

"Yeah, just.." Ric rubbed his temple with two fingers and exhaled deeply. "Behave, plea-"

But Damon cut him off, speaking at double speed as he muttered, "Can't speak, gotta get to work. Bye!" And he hung up. Damon threw the phone back onto the bed and pulled on his shirt, then his jeans and he grabbed his shoes from in the hall, slipping them on as he headed out of the front door and jumped into his Camaro.

The musky grey coloured car pulled up outside the school at 7:30am. Damon clambered out of the vehicle and flicked his jet black hair out of his eyes after taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his pocket. The bluest flecks in his eyes reflected the sunlight, his dark lashes fanned across his cheek. He wandered into the building and through reception, nodding towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" She asked, intrigued.

"Oh-" He said and looked deep into her grey eyes, twisting her mind with his words as he spoke, "I'm Damon Salvatore. I've been brought in to cover for Mr. Saltzman today, because he's ill. I'm new." He paused for a moment, checking that he had covered everything needed before nodding to himself and looking away, breaking the compulsion.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." The dark skinned woman smiled politely and Damon flashed her a full-toothed grin as he sauntered into the main building and found Alaric's room. Damon wandered into the classroom and shoved one hand into his pocket, clearing his throat as he did so.

"My name is Mr. Salvatore, boys, you can call me Mr. Salvatore. And girls, call me Damon." He flashed his oh-so famous smirk at Elena who was sat in the front row, wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Samuel Adams?"

"Here, Mr. Salvatore."

"Matthew Donovan?"

"Damon." Matt grumbled and narrowed his eyes at the front of the classroom.

"I'll try that again, Matthew Donovan?" Damon spoke with a more authoritarian voice now, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Here, Mr Salvatore." Donovan pursed his lips, scowling.

"Ahh, the lovely Miss. Elena Gilbert?" The blue eyed stud muttered teasingly.

"Here, Damon."

And Damon continued calling out the names of everyone in the class until he got to his baby brother. His amused expression became apparent when he turned from the computer screen and faced the younger Salvatore. "And the trouble maker, so I've been told. Stefan." He nodded, his face dropping to a hardened scowl. Oh he was going to make Stefan's day a living _hell._

"Mr. Salvatore." Stefan smiled politely, sarcastically and their eyes remained locked on one another's for a brief moment before Damon forced them elsewhere.

"Does anybody know what chapter in the World War II book?"

And the lesson began, Damon was turning out to be a surprisingly good teacher.. That is, to everyone other than Stefan and Elena. They were about fifteen minutes into the lesson when Stefan raised his hand and cocked his head arrogantly. Damon walked over to him, placing both hands on his brothers desk as he snapped out, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan's voice lowered to a whisper and he slouched back in his seat, trying to seem casual when really, he was anything but.

At this, Damon stood up and pushed his hands into his pockets, speaking a little too loud than really necessary. "That's Mr. Salvatore to you, Stefan Antonio Salvatore."

Stefan's face dropped at the use of his full name and nervously chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Go and sit over there." Damon nodded towards the tatty and old desk at the very back of the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan grumbled as he saw Damon's sneer and he got up out of his seat, grabbing his stuff and trudging over to the tattered desk.

The second incident involved Elena.

Her hand shot up whilst Damon was helping another person, Jessica Raven. He was leaning over her, looking at her work, and it was evident she felt both uncomfortable and turned on by his close proximity. "One minute, Jess." he mumbled and purposely brushed his hand against her shoulder as he wandered over to the doppelganger.

"Damon, don't be a cocky douche. What the hell are you doing-?" Elena snapped at him and a smug smile flashed onto his face.

"I'm covering for Ric, like I said at the start of the lesson, Elena." Damon put special emphasis on her name, eyes rolling whilst he did so. "Jeez, don't you teenagers listen?" His voice was laced with sarcasm as his piercing blue eyes met her deep brown own.

"Seriously, I don't find this funny. And stop flirting with all the girls, too. You'll get Ric in trouble."

The vampire raised his hands in defence before wandering around to the back of Elena and placing his hands on the desk, his lips almost touching the side of her neck as he mumbled, "Jealous, Elena?"

Elena rolled her eyes and tried to move away from the alluring man, but her attempts were stopped by his arms either side of her.

"That's what I thought." Is all he said as he stood up and walked back over to Jessica and grabbed a chair, sitting opposite her.

"Yeah, where were we- Adolf Hitler was the Nazi leader, but he wasn't actually from Germany.."

Every time Damon went to point something out to Jess, he made sure to brush his hand against hers or bump his knee to hers. He did everything in his power to make her want him, and it was working.

The end of the lesson drew close and Damon walked back over to the front of the class and slouched in the computer chair, spinning around in it as he called out, "Time to pack away, people. I want this room spotless by the time I get to zero. Okay?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was mad. Sure, he was treating them like children, but he was bored, now, he wanted his coffee break. More importantly, he wanted Jess' number and he couldn't get that until the lesson was over.

"Ten.."

"Nine.."

"Eight.."

The class finally realized he wasn't joking and they frantically packed away their things as he quickened his pace.

"Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two-" He stopped, noticing Stefan wasn't moving from his seat. "One and a half.."

Stefan's eyes bore into Damon's and they stared at each other hard until Elena noticed them and whipped her head around to shoot Stefan a warning glance, mouthing to him warningly, "Stefan."

With that, Stefan reluctantly began to pack his things away and Damon seized the opportunity. "Well would you look at that; Miss Gilbert thinks it's okay to talk whilst I am. Detention."

Elena turned and glared at him but remained silent.

"And you-" He nodded at the red headed girl with square-framed, yet stylish, glasses and emerald-green eyes. Jessica Raven. "You can stay behind, too." He glanced up at the clock and turned back to the rest of the class.

"The rest of you- I'll see you around. Go on. Leave. You too, Stefan. I'll see you at home." He added the last comment to Stefan after noticing Stefan's slug-like brows furrow.

The students piled out of the room, all but Elena and Jess, who remained in their seats. Jess seemed nervous, perhaps even a little scared? But Elena just looked angry. And angry she was.

"What. The. HELL!?" She began but before she could continue, Damon cut her off by placing his finger on his lip.

"This is detention, Gilbert. No talking." His lips quirked up in another smirk and he nodded to Jess, "Come here."

She got up out of her seat and shuffled towards him, he curled his finger in a gesture for her to lean down, so she did and he whispered something in her ear. Something Elena couldn't hear. Jess let out a quiet giggle and snatched up a pen and paper from his desk, scribbled something down and then scurried out of the class room.

"What was that?" Elena scolded.

"Just a lil' pretty girls cell phone number. Nothing major." He wink playfully as he tucked the slip of paper into his shirt pocket.

"Damon, you can't just go around compelling 'attractive' girls to give you their number."

"Who says I compelled her? Believe it or not, Elena, some girls actually find this-" The stud gestured towards his face and then his body, "- attractive."

"Yeah, well, those girls are idiots."

"Ouch, Elena (!)" His voice, once again, tinged with sarcasm. "Don't lie. Don't pretend you don't find me attractive. Heck, I bet _Elijah _finds me attractive. It's hard not to."

The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Your personality stinks."

"Of cologne?"

"No." Elena tried and failed to say some smart comment back to his leering face.

"Of fresh scented body wash?"

"No! For God's sake, Damon! Stop making your stupid comments. Can't you be nice for once?"

Damon stood up now and stormed over to her desk, slamming one hand down in it in frustration. "I tried being nice, Elena. But look what it got me, a quick snog from you and Stefan going off and shagging Klaus in the mountains. I'm through with being the good guy. That's Stefan's department."

As Damon went on and on, Elena's eyes widened more and more and she shook her head after he'd finished. "Stefan wasn't having sex with Klaus, Damon. You know that. Can't you both be nice? Please?"

Damon carried on shaking his head at her words.

"For me."

Damon sighed and stood up properly, walking back over to his desk and sitting at the chair again. He picked up a pen and began tapping it on the desk before resting it on the crook of his ear. "No. I'm better at being the bad guy. Go on. Leave." He nodded towards the door and grabbed his coffee cup, drinking the last bits of it down. "Stefan's waiting outside, for you."

Elena got up silently and left the room, taking her bag with her and leaving Damon to ponder his thoughts alone.


End file.
